Four Hearts
by Aelita Madeline
Summary: The Doctor and Rose finally reunited!
1. Rose

_Rose._

That whispered name, her name, had haunted her for years on end. Even though she knew the voice had long-vanished, it still had the tendency to ring in her ears. sleep was fitful anymore, as every night she had to tell herself that the Doctor was gone and he was never coming back. She'd finally managed to overcome the nightly ritual of crying herself to sleep; she knew the Doctor would've wanted her to stay strong. Even so, he was never off her mind, not one moment.

She met many more guys while living in Pete's World. Some were parallels of lads she'd met before, while others were entirely strangers. 99 of them (Earl had a grudge because she never returned his calls) were continually captivated by the blonde-haired, hazel-eyed beauty. Sure, she still went out on dates (the Doctor would want her to have a life, not just stay home planted in front of the telly), but she never had a steady boyfriend.

Then there was Mickey. The man was still hanging on, bless his heart. Daily came to visit Rose, her parents, and the new baby (they'd named him Jonathan). About once a month he would propose marriage to her, saying in the gentlest way possible that the Doctor was long gone and she had to learn how to just let go. She found his reasoning sensible and his flattery sweet, but every month she politely turned him down.

_He's coming back_, she told herself in the morning while catching the bus to her job at the shop, in the afternoon while eating her lunch (fish and chips, an apple, a banana milkshake), and at night, just before crawling into bed. It became almost like a prayer to her, that one last shred of hope that she could cling to. Having a bad day? Don't worry, he's coming back. Get into a fight with Mom about her overuse of the telephone? No sweat, he's coming back.

_And if he's not coming back, then I'll just find a way to get to him. No way that day at Bad Wolf Bay was the last time I'd see him. Absolutely no way._

* * *

Martha Jones walked boredly down the busy city streets, humming a tune she was fond of. All that she had in store was another long day at work, a few phone calls over trivial things with various family members, then last-minute planning for her brother's 21st birthday party the following night. That was sure to be a night she'd never forget.

As she walked past the hospital and towards the main doors, she happened to see a custodian scrubbing furiously at the wall, trying to clean off recent graffiti. She could just barely make out the words "Bad Wolf". _A gang based on a little childhood tale? How silly!_ She gave the tag one last confused glance before continuing on her way.

* * *

The Judoon had long been trailing the woman that was suspected to have killed the princess they were supposed to be guarding. Who would've known that taking a break one night (because one of them had a "very important date") would mean placing the girl's life into that insane woman's hands? Of course, they didn't want anyone to find out they'd been slacking off - it would ruin their intergalatic reputation of being swift to action and ultimately reliable. So they set off to find this lady that calls herself "Missus Finnegan", using the excuse that they'd gotten leads relating to the universe-wide rampage of a notorious criminal.

Their search hit quite a few dead ends, as they stopped planet-by-planet, inquiring about a plasmavore on the loose. Finally, on the planet of Barcelona, they encountered a friendly native that knew many-a-rumor concerning her current location.

"She's probably on Earth," the creature droned lazily, taking its time pronouncing every syllable. "Plenty of people to hide among. Billions of idiotic humans bumbling about with their daily trials, too distracted to notice if suddenly a small foreign aircraft was to land nearby. There are so many of them, they take for granted that they'll always be seeing yet another unfamiliar face. Plus, they're filled with fatty blood, something this Finnegan character would never be able to resist. I'm almost certain you'll find her on this planet. Perhaps, if my guess is correct, at one of their primitive medical stations.

"Excellent," one of the Judoon replied in the language of the Barcelonian, having assimilated to fit their way of speech. "Thank you for your assistance. It is much appreciated."

For two days now, they'd carefully been surrounding the suspected hospital with "static electricity" (as the earthlings called it). Just one more day, and they would be able to transport the entire facility to neutral territory. But which moon to pick? They didn't want to alarm the easily-troubled humans by taking them too far out of sight of their home. So they chose the local moon, orbiting carelessly around the earth, as their target landing place.

The stage was set. Finnegan would be punished, and no other harm would be done unless absolutely necessary. Little did they know that their method of transport was fairly dangerous to the state of time and space itself. Their beams surrounding the hospital had been programmed just a few feet too wide (surprising, considering you'd assume that logical creatures would also be skilled at mathematics). Because of this, a tiny hole was ripped between universes, which would close once the hospital landed successfully upon the moon. Not big enough for any creatures of danger to get through - no Cybermen, no Daleks or their ships.

But it was just big enough to allow one human, on one day, complete access to walk between worlds.


	2. Discovery

**MythStar Black Dragon**: Right.  
**gaiafreedom21**: Haha, thanks.  
**Doctor-Lost**: Thanks. Here you go!  
**The Chibi's Are Stalking Me**: Thanks.  
**Ramona- Theta**: Thanks very much! 

Sorry for the short chapter. It's more of a filler/suspense builder, I think.

* * *

"Rose, would you be a dear and get Peter's tool kit from the shed 'round back?" Jackie called from the kitchen. "Him and his silly ideas," she added absently, shaking her head at the man she'd married. Twice now, she'd managed to fall for that airheaded dreamer. Oh, but he was the sweetest. Always tended to her every want and need when she was ill, always treated her like a princess. She sighed happily at this thought, flipping her bleached blonde hair like a schoolgirl. Long, painted pink nails reached for the cordless phone on the table, then dialed the number of her latest "best friend".

"Alright, mum," she replied, already on her way out, leaving Jackie to blabber on about what was on telly that night. "I feel sorry for that Louise person," she muttered to herself, walking on the sidewalk around the house. Tufts of grass peeked through cracks beneath her feet. Even the grass in this world looked different to her; she'd never quite gotten used to the whole parallel-world thing. Meeting parallels of people she already knew was a bit unnerving. She had to relearn every personality quirk, every secret obsession, and every career choice. (That way she didn't accidentally call a mate in the middle of a job interview because she "had nothing better to do".)

All her random trains of thought nearly distracted her from what she'd come outside to do - get that silly little "tool kit" of Pete's. She pushed open the thick shed door, letting light spill onto the cob-webby floor. _Now, where did that little blue box get to?_ she pondered, letting her eyes look through all the clutter piled up around her. Just then, he eyes happened to spot - of all things - one of those left over "world hoppers" from so long ago. The poor yellow button had turned green with age... or, at least she thought that's why the panel had suddenly turned a neon shade.

"Funny though, it seems to be flashing. Is it supposed to be doing that?" She cautiously took a step closer, brushing her hand over its surface. "And is it supposed to feel warm, too? I could've sworn this shed was insulated... What am I even talking about?" she rambled on, while picking up the dusty device.

"Stupid things," she continued. In that moment, she blamed all her heartache, all her loss, all the disappointment that centered around that moment when she couldn't hold onto the lever much longer... she focused all that long-pent-up frustration onto that plastic hemisphere. She pulled her arm back and forcefully flung it against the nearby metal wall. What startled her most was that it didn't make a sound.

"Metal reverberates when something hits it, especially that hard..." she muttered, walking over to check and see where it'd landed. "Funny, I can't see it anywhere..." She dug through different stacks of things (finding that toolkit in the process), but the "world hopper" was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, just as quickly as it'd disappeared, it flew out of nowhere and against the wall behind her, crashing loudly. "What in the world was that?" was her instant remark, turning around to grab the stupid thing before it went swanning off again. "What is up with you?" she talked to it, turning it over in her hand. It almost seemed to be vibrating. But how was that possible? The only time she'd felt one of these units vibrate before was when they were active. Did that mean...?

"It doesn't hurt to give it a shot. After all, I've done crazier things in my life." With that thought, she pressed the disc into her chest and closed her eyes.


	3. Goodbye

**RngrThorne**: Haha. Thanks.  
**simons-bird-mad-girl**: Aww, that's sweet. Thanks.  
**gaiafreedom21**: Thanks! I was hoping I was keeping everyone in-character successfully.  
**The Chibi's Are Stalking Me**: Haha, just a bit, yeah.  
**Kathryn Shadow**: Thanks, my fellow Time Lord sister. Your wait is over! 

Hope you all like this next chapter.

* * *

Tish Jones walked decidely down the crowded city streets. Standing up straight, eyes staring ahead, she looked like the picture of confidence. She'd never tell anyone the secret insecurities she harbored about her friends, her career, her love life.

Suddenly, in the midst of her pondering, she heard a disturbing bang in the distance. Her footsteps quickened as she passed the intimating-looking building in which her sister worked. Just then she noticed a girl, who couldn't have been more than 20 years old, a matter of feet away. Tish rushed to the girl's side, noticing she was slumped weakly against the rough brick wall. "You all right?" she questioned gently and tentatively. Receiving no answer, save for a soft moan, she called her sister.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Martha had just sat down for her coffee break when her mobile began to ring. "Who calls me at this time of day?" she mutters to herself, fumbling through the contents of her purse in an attempt to reach the phone and silence it before any of her fellow employees could catch her.

She sighed, briefly and heavily, while leaning back in her seat. Satisfied after having quieted such annoying computer-generated noise, she contemplated her week. It had been very long, that was certain. Mrs. Finnegan was feeling rather querulous about the dizzy spells she'd been having. Her strange condition had been successful in stumping all the doctors thus far! There were other troublesome patients besides just her, but for some reason she seemed to be an absolute bother to deal with.

A minute later, she found her hand digging into her purse again, driven by curiosity at who'd placed the call. She discreetly held her phone to her ear to listen to the voicemail. Her eyes widened slightly at the simple message: "Hey, it's Tish. Come outside right now! I've found a girl, and I think she's dying."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"When did you find her"  
"Just a minute or two ago"  
"Did you see what happened to her"  
"No. I just heard this bang, so I rushed over to see what it was. Then I find her." Tish motions to the unconscious blonde.  
"Well, we've got to get her inside. And quickly. Here, I'll take her upper half, and you take her legs."

Together, the sisters struggled to push open the doors at the main entrance, carrying the mysterious girl through the narrow hallways. Many nurses and doctors gave them suspicious looks, but didn't attempt to stop them. They knew that getting someone help in time was more important than everyone else knowing exactly what was wrong.

As carefully as they could, the pair laid her across a hospital bed in one of the numerous emergency rooms. Martha lightly moved a stray piece of hair that had fallen onto her face. _She's very pretty_, she thought to herself, glancing over the girl's face. Though her eyes were fairly scrunched together, probably out of pain, Martha could easily see someone falling in love-at-first-sight with the girl.

"Come on, Martha. Don't leave me now," Tish prodded. "Do whatever it is that you doctors do in situations like this."

"Find out just what's wrong and how to fix it? I'm on it." She quickly dialed Thomas Milligan, the local specialist. "Tom, it's Martha. We've got a problem. Could you get over here, and fast? ... Yeah... We're in one of the emergency rooms... I don't know the number. Tish, could you check the door?" Her sibling ran out, then ran back in immediately, signing the digits with her fingers. "5914. Got that? Good. See you in a bit. Bye." She closed her flip phone with a flourish, then power-walked over to a nearby table covered with tools for examination.

She knew one thing for certain - this was going to be another one of those long afternoons.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Where do you think she came from"  
"Might've been pushed from the street or sidewalk"  
"That is fairly possible, I suppose"  
"Where do you believe she was headed"  
"I don't know. I actually haven't seen her before in my life"  
"Nor have I. But she couldn't have just fallen from the sky"  
"Her pulse is weakening"  
"Yes, I can see that. And her lungs are beginning to fail. I don't want to have to put her on the ventilator"  
"Well, at this point, it looks as though it'll be necessary, if we want to keep her alive"  
"Very well..."

So many voices hovering around her head. But where were they all coming from? All she was aware of was a pounding pain, from both of her eyes leading to the back of her head. It was as if her entire skull was encased in plastic. She knew she heard voices, could almost feel people scurrying nervously around her. But for what? She was just fine. _Just let me go so I could see if the Doctor's here!_ she wanted to scream. But she couldn't feel her vocal chords.

Her entire body was suspended somewhere between ground and sky, between her mind and reality. Fingertips longed to flex, but could not, held in invisible bondage. _The last time I used a world-hopper, it was painless. Pete made sure of it. They were manufactured to be easy-to-use and pain-free. So then why does it feel like every cell in my body is disintegrating?_

This thought was the last she had, before she felt herself plunge into an indescribable darkness.

"Doctor, we're not getting any readings on the heartrate monitor anymore."


	4. Awakening

Thanks for your patience and reviews everyone! School has been crazy lately, with the first quarter ending, schedule changes and all that. But here I am, yet again.

* * *

Just as quickly as the darkness overcame her, it dissipated. Weakened fingertips stretched out, barely brushing cold metal. _Where am I?_ her mind managed to whisper. Eyelids struggled to open, but even when her eyes are free to roam, they perceive nothing but a deep grey surrounding her. Her body appeared to be trapped in some sort of... She couldn't even decipher the situation in her mind. Finally, she felt her hand gain a random burst of energy, and it pushed up against the surface above her.

_I'm in... a drawer?_ she wondered hazily.

_But how did I wind up here? Ah, well. I don't suppose it really matters. Just need to figure out how to get out._

However, at that moment the muscles in her legs didn't want to comply with her demand to move. She felt incredibly incapacitated, moreso than she'd ever been before in her life. _What in the world happened to me in the last few hours?_

Just then, something startling happened. She felt a sharp and prolonged pain, travelling up from somewhere deep within her intestines, forcing its way up her throat. In one swift moment, a wisp of bright golden smoke escaped from her lips. She'd only seen this frighteningly vivid vapor once before in her life. And it was immediately after the Doctor regenerated.

But that didn't make any sense whatsoever.

_Don't focus on that_, she told herself. _Just get yourself out._ The rush given off by the sensation she'd experienced somehow motivated her legs into motion again. They kicked out at the walls surrounding her, producing an echoing banging sound. _Okay, I know quite clearly that both of my ears still work. Just LET ME OUT!_ She gave one more fierce kick, causing the whole miniature room to move.

It took her a moment to realize that she freed herself. Then it took her yet another moment to gather the strength to lift herself from the chilly prison. She hoisted one leg out and over the side, causing the rest of her to fling ungracefully out. Luckily, she landed in a catlike way, then quietly brushed herself off as she stood up.

The first thing she noticed was the fact that her hands looked considerably paler than normal. Had the freakily white lights of the hospital somehow made her less tan? No, that was stupid. Something must've happened.

She remembered she'd had a compact mirror in her jeans pocket. Her hands fumble to retrieve it, then flipped it open. The reflection she beheld kidnapped whatever breath she was about to exhale.

Her hair was no longer blonde. It was now a darkish brown color, almost black. It was cut unevenly and almost eerily straight. Her eyes were an icy shade of blue. Her nose was a tad smaller, her lips a bit fuller. She pursed them curiously, liking what she saw.

She went on to examine the rest of herself from the neck down. It seemed that she was just a little taller and slimmer. Her skin was definitely paler. _The Doctor won't recognize me_, was her sudden thought. _How will he find me?_

---

In the next room over, the Doctor was busily searching through a computer directory. A woman he'd recently met, Martha, came through the door. "They've reached the third floor," she reported, then gazed in wonder at the object he was using to hack into the computer. "What's that thing?"

"Sonic screwdriver," was his reply, trying to concentrate.

"Well, if you're not going to answer me properly..." she said, not believing him.

_What is the matter with this one?_ he wondered to himself as he glanced over hundreds of patient files. _When I met Rose, she didn't ask so many questions. She got straight to work. Saved my life, in fact. But this one doesn't trust me at all. Not like I blame her..._ He turned from the computer screen - and his thoughts - to answer her. "No, really. It's a screwdriver.. that's sonic."

_I mean, after all, who would trust some random man in a tight suit that sees Judoon platooning upon the moon and treats it as a daily occurance?_

* * *

How's that for an update? Thanks to all my kind reviewers and those who favorited my story. Hope you liked this chappy!


	5. Run

Rose glanced yet again at her new self in the compact mirror. "This is just too freaky," she muttered to herself, fingering the choppy brown hair she now possessed. "And I rather liked being blonde, too..." She sighed, her shoulders slumping just barely, before she realized how shallow she was being. "Mustn't concentrate on things I can't control," she told herself, snapping the mirror shut. She nervously stuffed it back in her pocket, then straightened her hair with her fingertips. 

"What am I thinking? The Doctor is probably thousands of miles away, millions... perhaps even in a different century! I'll never find him." Just the same, she smooths over her shirt neatly, pleasantly surprised that she'd have to go shopping for smaller clothes. Then she crept through the shadows and daringly peeked through the thin slit of the doorway. A few patients were milling around, seemingly very distressed about something. She tried to quiet her anxious breathing when she overheard snatches of a conversation.

"One moment I'm lying in bed, trying to ignore the pain in my leg, when suddenly we're on the moon!" said one fellow to his female friend.

"That's definitely not something that happens every day," she agreed, clutching onto her arms tightly.

"I doubt we're ever going to get back to Earth, either," he said in a low voice.

"Now don't talk like that!" she scolded, removing a hand from her arm long enough to lightly slap his shoulder.

"But there are these huge rhino-looking things running around the halls and shining mysterious lights onto peoples' foreheads! Don't tell me rhino-things with strange lights aren't menacing!" He concluded his rant with a huffing sigh.

"I know the odds seem against us..." she agreed. "But who knows? Remember that huge spaceship that was on telly Christmas day?" He gave a half-hearted nod. "That all got resolved."

"But two men died! Those alien things used their weapons of torture and killed them!" he practically screamed in reply.

Unfortunately, this was all she caught of their conversation, because they decided to turn the corner in the hall, and their voices were trapped beneath millions of others, frightened and hopelessly crying out.

"Okay, well..." Rose whispered to herself. "Perhaps he's here after all." She felt the corner of her mouth turn up slightly, as she carefully turned the doorknob and tiptoed from the room.

---

"OH!" The Doctor cried out suddenly in frustration, causing the woman Martha to jump back a bit. "You see they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are so completely thick! They've wiped the records! Oh, that's clever." He ran a hand over his head of unruly hair.

"What are we looking for?" she asked in reply, hoping to find a way to help this mad stranger.

"I don't know." His face contorted in confusion as he spoke. "Say, any patient admitted in the last week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back-up." He flipped the obstinate computer over to check the back.

"Just keep working," she said warily. "I'll go and ask Mr. Sloker, see if he might know." With that, she stumbled out of the room and down the hall.

---

Rose saw a woman pass, so she quickly had to duck into a darkened corner. _She looks familiar_, she mentally noted, watching her hurriedly stride through the corridor. _Wonder what she's looking for. _Newfound curiosity got the better of her, and she followed along silently behind. The woman decided to enter an office, so Rose stayed behind the nearest corner, trying to hear what was taking place.

"Mr. Sloker..." she heard her say breathlessly. There was an eery pocket of quiet that followed, as the door to the office clicked closed on its own. Almost as soon as it had closed, however, it reopened again, and she could hear a foreign voice from within command, "Kill her!"

The woman dashed back the way she'd came. Rose had to think quickly to avoid blocking her path. She managed to duck into a doorway just in time for her to charge past.

Then she heard a voice she'd missed for so long, one that had only echoed occasionally in her dreams. The words were not eloquent or life-changing, but rather the melodious quality of their sound to her ears.

He was here.

---

"I've restored the back-up," he announced, running into Martha.

"I found her," was her hasty reply.

"You did what?" They both looked up sharply at the sound of a door being torn off its hinges.

As if by natural reflex, he took her hand and commanded, "Run!"

---

She felt the ache of de-ja-vu tug at her heart. That one moment in her past, where he saved her from eminent danger, stuck out so vividly in her memory. It was as if they'd been fated to meet that night at the shop. Would this new girl end up replacing her one day in the near future?

Different colored eyes cried over the same enchanting man. What if that day at Bad Wolf Bay really was the end for them? Would this mysterious girl become his new companion? Hold his hand? Fall headlong into those gorgeous eyes and never want to come back to boring old Earth again?

Rose took a deep breath, bits of dark hair falling into her face. She pulled them back, wiping her eyes as she did so, and stared blindly down the hallway.

_Well..._ she told herself, trying to be strong. _If she's going to be his new..._ She stopped, not wanting to come up with any sort of nickname. _I'd like to see what she's like._ Her footsteps followed her mind's instruction, taking her sprinting over the grungy tiled floor, below the sounds of people moaning in despair, and towards a scene she would never wish to remember in hundreds of lifetimes.


	6. Hearts

I know, I know, it's been far too long. For that, I apologise. Now this is me, attempting to get back into my story to the best of my ability. Sorry in advance if it has a hint of writer's block.

* * *

The pair wasted no time in making a hasty escape. Rose struggled to keep up, dodging the rhinoceros creatures and keeping a safe distance away from the leather-covered apprentice chasing them. 'Funny how the Doctor seems to be leading. Always acts like he knows everything about a place, every nook and cranny, even when he's never been there before in his life.'

Even from so far back, she can hear their ragged breathing, desperately fighting to keep up their quickened pace. 'Wonder what this strange being wants with the Doctor.' She has to stop and rest a moment, not used to so much running. It'd been far too long since she had to do this sort of thing with the Doctor. It seemed she was out of practice. She inwardly scolded herself, working up a burst of speed to catch up to the group.

---

Martha mindlessly followed this strange man, hoping that he'd be able to keep her safe from all the events colliding around her. First those rhinos shining bright lights on people's faces, now a man covered in dark leather, chasing them as if he wants them dead. Well, Mrs. Finnegan (if that was even her name) ordered him to kill. At this thought, she lost her breath, running sideways into a wall. But somehow she managed to keep going, following her brunette savior wherever he led

When they came up to the hall that leads to the radiation chambers, he pushed her down it, guiding her into one of the side rooms, then pulling out that "sonic screwdriver" thing and locking the door with it.

"When I say 'now', press the button," he yelled anxiously, taking her to the furthest back room. Then he ran back out, leaving her feeling a bit dazed.

"But I don't know which one!" she screamed in reply, trying to be brave, but knowing that her fear is seeping out through her words.

He stuck his head in the room to say, "Then find out!" and ran out again, buzzing his screwdriver on a medical machine of some sort. He aimed it like a gun, while Martha tried desperately to figure out just what button will save them. She spied an operator's manual, but it's too intimidatingly thick, and she didn't like the sound of the man trying to break down the door close by.

Her dark eyes widened, as she saw the hinges rip apart, and she knew she'd run out of time. In one instant, she searched for the biggest button on the console. It turned out to be a yellow one. She pressed it with feigned confidence at the Doctor's cry of "Now!" and prayed it would do what he wants.

---

When Rose saw they'd entered a side room, she decided to hide in one of those nearby. From there she could barely hear snatches of what was happening. The Doctor was going about, being his center-of-the-universe self, giving the poor girl commands she probably didn't know what to do with.

She could almost hear his two hearts beating furiously. He'd never want to admit he was scared, but somehow she always knew when he was. This was most-definitely one of those times. He didn't know if he could trust the girl to save them, didn't know how to save the world. At least, not at the moment. Somehow he always figured out his brilliant plans in the knick of time, and not a minute before.

Some of his fear seemed to carry over to her, for she felt her pulse quicken. But what was this? She reached one of her shaking hands up to her chest, to feel for her heartbeat. What she found shocked her more than her new appearance did.

She could feel two heartbeats.


	7. Pairs

Where in the world are my manners? I've left who knows how many people hanging while being lazy with updates. Now, look at me, I've got a sick day. Well, more like a sick week. So I figured, why not, try to throw another chapter together. I know what happens; I just need to put it in words. So here you go!

* * *

The Doctor and the woman chatted for a bit longer, but Rose didn't pay much attention. She was too preoccupied with making sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. Laying both hands on her chest, she'd found that each had a pulsation beneath it. _Why is this happening?_ she couldn't stop asking herself. _Well, at least I'm alive, I guess._

She scanned the room she'd hidden herself within with her eyes. Looked like a normal sort of waiting room to her - table with three chairs around it, all sterile and dull-looking, a set of metal drawers against the wall... For curiosity's sake, she opened the drawers and searched through them. Interestingly enough, she found a dark leather jacket and pants, similar to the outfit that strange crony had been wearing that chased the Doctor.

_Maybe I'll figure out a little more of what's going on before I try to reintroduce myself to him. I mean, he won't even recognise me looking like this! Don't want to confuse him when he's already trying to save this hospital._ So she cast off her old dingy hospital clothes and replaced them with snug leather. Another glance in her pocket mirror met her approval.

More luck danced her way, when she saw that one of the doctor's who'd taken their motorcycle to work that morning had left his helmet in this room. "Today must be my day," she said to herself, immediately startled by her own voice. It sounded a bit sweeter, even more innocent than before. Shaking her head of that, she went to work peeling off the few "tough guy" stickers on the outside, revealing the sleek black surface.

"I hope this does something," she said, just for the chance to get used to her new voice. Then she placed the helmet securely on her head, took a deep breath, and exited the room.

xpairsx

The Doctor crouched with Martha at his side, waiting for something, but he didn't quite know what it was.

Just then, another one of those leather-clad minions sauntered past. "They always travel in pairs," he commented, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"What about you?" she asked him suddenly, unable to keep her eyes off the creature retreating down the deserted hallway.

"What about me what?"

"Haven't you got back-up? You must have a partner or something." She turned to look at him, eyeing him curiously. He, in turn, stared at her face a moment.

The first thing - or rather, first person - that came into his mind was Rose. Scenes of him and her, hopping through time in the TARDIS, laughing though it seemed the world was falling apart, always figuring things out side-by-side.

But instead of mentioning that, he made a tsk-ing sound at her. Instead of telling her about his previous companion, the best of all of them... he ranted. _"When he's stressed, he likes to insult species,"_ Rose's dry comment tickled his mind, but he pushed it aside.

"Humans.. We're stuck on the moon, running out of air, with Judoon and a blood-sucking criminal, and you're asking personal questions? Come on." With that, he began to stand slowly, Martha following obediently.

"I like that, 'humans'," she retorted sassily. "I'm still not convinced you're an alien."

However, the Judoon confirmed just that, as they came around the corner and swiftly flashed their knowing blue light on his face.

xpairsx

Rose had wandered about the hospital aimlessly for a time, careful to avoid the thick Judoon squads with their little laser toys. Soon she found she'd almost run into the Doctor again. Shedding her helmet and running her fingers through her now-flattened hair, she listened to their frantic conversation.

"Martha, stay here. I need time; you've got to hold them up," he was commanding her amid the screams of the crowd.

"How do I do that?"

"Just, forgive me for this. It could save a thousand lives; it means nothing, honestly, nothing." _What means nothing?_ Rose wondered, peeking her head out at the exact moment she shouldn't have.

The Doctor - her Doctor - leaned down and planted a firm kiss on Martha's mouth, holding it for a few seconds, then ran off without another word.

At the same time, both she and Martha said breathlessly, "That was nothing?"

xpairsx

She felt as though both of her hearts were being slowly suffocated. This new woman named Martha, one she'd never met before and she was certain the Doctor hardly knew, had gotten a sincere snog of out of him. Some way to distract the Judoon. She just thought it was an excuse..

They'd only snogged once, that she could remember. But it was Cassandra's doing, not hers or his. If it wasn't for that day on New Earth, that probably never would've happened. Although, her dreams would occasionally be filled with a scene that could've happened in the past. Him kissing her before he'd regenerated. But she doubted that had actually happened. It was only a hazy fantasy.

"What am I to do? He won't recognise me, because everything's changed - not even my voice is the same! I'm like a total stranger. He probably wouldn't even want me to help. He'd just assume that I'm a typical stupid human..." Hot, jealous, fearful tears ran down her pale cheeks.

She wondered if the relationship she'd had with the Doctor would ever return to the way it was again.

* * *

Was that satisfactory for an update? Review, please. :)


	8. Emily

Seeing as there are around 80 people who have story-alerted my meager tale, I figured I'd continue it. I mean, why not?  
But this is more like a filler. Well, at least I think so. Hope you enjoy it, at least somewhat.

* * *

Rose slid dejectedly down the sterile hospital wall, still sobbing silently. She pulled the helmet off angrily and let it roll down the hallway. "I might as well just die here, in a hospital on the moon," she moaned pathetically.

Just as she muttered these hopeless words, Martha had begun to wander down the hallway. At first the woman walked right past her, but somehow she'd seen her crying out of the corner of her eye. "Are you all right?" Martha asked her, stooping down and looking into her clear blue eyes. Rose's only reply was another dissatisfied sniffle. "What's your name, then?"

She was about to disclose her real name, then thought that decision over. Maybe she should just make herself a new person. Try to ignore the Doctor and everything that involved him. Although, it seemed as though the universe revolved around him, and his essence shivered in every sunrise and sunset, no matter the planet or sun. Besides, forgetting about him was impossible.

"Emily," she finally said. "Emily Gallifrey."

"That's a beautiful name," Martha commented absently. "Though I'm sure I would've remembered it on the hospital attendants roster..."

"I was admitted today," she replied sharply, constructing her tale already. "About ten minutes before we got transported to the moon." Automatically she told herself that she wouldn't let any sort of friendship with Martha form, no matter what. After all, she had the nerve to steal the Doctor's hearts the first day he met her. Rose could never forgive her for such an offense.

"That makes sense. Haven't checked the roster yet today. All right then, Emily. What are you here for? And why were you crying?" At this, Rose self-consciously reached up to wipe away a dried tear from her right cheek. She took a deep breath, trying to figure out what to tell this irritating human next.

"Well, you see... the reason I came here was because I had an appointment for an ultrasound... to see if I'm... pregnant," she stuttered out. "And this whole experience has just been so stressful, I don't know how much more I can take." This statement was the only truthful part of her story so far. As she spoke, Martha nodded sadly, drinking up every word. Brilliant.

"Don't worry. As soon as we're back on Earth, we'll get you in. Until then..." She paused, glancing up at the ceiling. "Well, I'm not sure what's going to happen, really."

The moment began to feel awkward, at least for Rose. She had to figure out some way to make Martha lead her to the Doctor, or at least get rid of her. "So, who exactly is in charge of the affairs of this hospital?" she asked, trying to mimic the tone of someone who's reasonably curious but not overly nosey.

"Mr. S- Well, he's... Actually, I don't know. I've recently met this man though, and he calls himself The Doctor. He seems to understand everything that's going on, though I'm not sure how. I could take you to meet him, if you like. Mind you, he's a bit zany."

"Oh, I'm sure," Rose added, resisting the urge to chuckle. "A man who doesn't give you his real name and acts like it's perfectly normal to be stuck on the moon? Yep." She popped the "p" with her mouth, and Martha looked at her strangely.

"The Doctor does that. Have you met him before?"

"No," she outright lied. "Of course not."

"Well then, I guess you're about to. Follow me." The two stood and Martha led the way down the dimly-lit hallway, with Rose matching her stride.


	9. Preoccupied

An uncomfortable silence wound around the two for a few moments. "So, forgot to ask," Martha started, attempting small talk, "but why exactly are you dressed... well, like that?" She gestured at the dark leather jacket and matching pants. "Just seems a bit odd, I mean... what with you thinking you're..."

"I can dress however I like," Rose - Emily, she had to remember that; she'd told Martha her name was Emily - interrupted. "Besides, my boyfriend drives a motorbike, so sometimes I like to dress the part when he asks me to ride with 'im." The lies were coming easily now.

"And this boyfriend is-" Martha prompted.

"Yes. If I'm carrying a child, it's definitely his."

"What does he think?"

"Come again?"

"Your boyfriend. D'you think he'd want to be a dad, or...?" Martha trailed off, not sure whether it was proper to be asking such a question. She'd been trying to make polite conversation to fill the quiet, not become this woman's best friend.

Rose - Emily - hesitated before she replied. How would the Doctor react? He'd always teased her for her inclination toward domesticity. But then again, when they'd found themselves on a planet orbitting a black hole, in a space station filled with Ood, he hadn't been against settling down. Then again, maybe that's because he honestly thought they were trapped there - no TARDIS to wisk them away, standing upon an impossible planet.

Adding a child to the mix was another unknown. Oh sure, the Doctor adored children: she'd known him to be extraordinarily protective of them, and he never dismissed what they had to say. But a child of his own? How would he respond?

"Sorry, never mind," Martha said hurriedly. "Personal question. Trust me to be daft and busy asking silly questions when my thoughts are on the moon."

"It's fine," Rose/Emily replied. "My thoughts have been elsewhere as well."


End file.
